This invention relates to substituted aminopyrimidines which are useful for the treatment of hypertension and congestive heart failure. The compounds of this invention are also useful as lipid lowering agents.
The compounds of this invention achieve their hemodynamic effects by antagonizing the effects of angiotensin II; the active component of the renin angiotensin system. Angiotensinogen is converted to angiotensin I by the action of the enzyme renin. Angiotensin II (A II) is formed by angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) acting on angiotensin I. A II is a powerful vasoconstrictor and is implicated as the cause of high blood pressure in a number of species including man. A II elicits these vasopressor responses by acting at specific receptor sites. The compounds of this invention compete with A II for these receptor sites, thus antagonizing the vasopressor effects of A II.
E. E. Allen et al. disclose N-substituted oxopyrimidines in EP 0419048 A. E. E. Allen et al. describe 4-oxo-quinazolines in EP 0411766 A. D. A. Roberts et al. describe quinoline ethers in EP 0412848 A. D. J. Carini et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,804 describe N-substituted benzimidazoles. P. Chakravarty et al. disclose similar imidazole structures in EP 0401030 A where the phenyl aromatic ring is replaced by a seven membered heterocycle. Azabenzimidazoles are described by P. Herold et al. in EP 0415886 A. D. J. Carini et al. disclose N-substituted imidazoles in EP 0253310, EP 0324377, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,129. D. J. Carini et al. disclose N-substituted pyrazoles, pyrroles and triazoles in EP 0323841. Similar pyrazole derivatives are disclosed by T. Naka et al. in EP 0411507 A and additional triazoles are described by L. L. Chang et al. in EP 0412594 A. All of the above are claimed as A II antagonists.
The compounds of this invention differ from the above mentioned prior art in that they contain a substituted 4-aminopyrimidine ring.